A Strawberry Tale
by Naomi Hazuki
Summary: Tohru has been having dreams lately of her Mom working in Yuki's garden at his secret base..giving her the strength to spend more time with Yuki while everyone is gone. Will Yuki share the same feelings that Tohru has for him?
1. Picnic?

**Konnichiwa everyone! I'm new to this so please bear with me ! I'm going to try my very best with this story…because a few stories I've read on here inspired me to write my own one. I recommend this whole story to my one very special person, you know who you are babe…I hope you enjoy this story most of all. And to you significant others, please enjoy this story and review! Arigato Tachi Mas!**

**A Strawberry Tale** : Chapter 1

One morning Tohru woke up from a weird dream about seeing her mother working on the garden at Yuki's secret base, she didn't really know what was going on or anything but her mother was smiling very happily and it seemed as if everything was going to be okay.

Tohru arose from her bed with her hair messed up, she stood up and fixed her hair then walked downstairs to fix the usual morning breakfast. A few moments later Kyo and Yuki walked downstairs and Kyo started in with the arguing over why breakfast wasn't already ready.

"Sheesh Tohru what the hell is the matter with you? Usually you have breakfast ready right when I get up in the morning!" He rudely stated.

"Shut up you stupid cat, don't expect so much out of Honda-san, if you're going to complain so much…why don't you make the breakfast yourself?" Yuki glared at the cat.

"Don't even start with me baka nezumi! You want to take this outside?" He stood in his fighting stance.

"You're not even worth my time…" He sighed and walked into the living room to sit down at the table waiting patiently for breakfast.

"I-It's alright Yuki! I apologize for not having breakfast ready so quickly…I didn't really sleep too good last night." Obviously by the way her faced looked, so pale, her dream really had confused her.

Yuki blinked and glanced into the kitchen. "Did you have a nightmare?..." Kyo stared at Tohru with worry and then he looked down some. "Look Tohru, I'm sorry alright? Take your time with breakfast, I can wait." He said reassuringly and walked into the living room to sit across from Yuki as they both glared at each other slightly.

As Tohru was making breakfast, she thought about why exactly did that dream take place at the secret base.

"Well I have been going there lately, I've just been so excited about the new strawberry patch that me and Yuki have been growing together maybe that's why it occurred that way in my dream…" She blinked some then started to blush in embarrassment because she just noticed that she HAS been thinking too much about her and Yuki spending time together.

Yuki is always so nice and polite to me, I know he acts that way at school because he wants people to like him, but its different when he's with me. Its like I could tell him anything and he wouldn't judge me…maybe he feels that way about me too.

A few hours later after breakfast.

Kyo left to go outside for training with his father and Shigure left to go visit Akito before breakfast so he wasn't going to be there all day. Yuki and Tohru were all alone in the house with nothing to do as they both sat under the katana watching T.V.

Yuki glanced at Tohru and blushed a very light pink before asking his question, "Honda-san…would you like to go to the secret base with me again? I need to check up on the garden and the strawberries." Tohru blinked some and glanced away from the television to look at Yuki's beautiful face. "S-sure Yuki, I would love to go to the secret base, shall I pack a picnic lunch?" Yuki nodded and gave a warm smile. "Yes that would be wonderful, Honda-san…"

Yuki went to the coat rack to put on his coat as Tohru headed to the kitchen to make the picnic lunch of riceballs and sushi for her and Yuki. Once Tohru had put the food in the picnic basket, she put on her coat also and headed outside with Yuki to walk close to each other along the path to the secret base….

**BLARG! XD I'm done with this chapter finally…right now the chapter seems really boring…but I PROMISE that it will get better and better as the chapters go on. Please review I'll appreciate it :3**

**- naomihazuki143**


	2. Confess?

**Okies..so I got a couple of reviews on my story and I'd like to thank the two people that read my first boring chapter and gave me a review hehe...this chapter gets better because Yuki and Tohru are finally alone and Tohru tries to tell Yuki about her feelings for him as they plant more strawberries. I hope you guys like it! **

**A Strawberry Tale**: Chapter 2

Tohru and Yuki started down the little path to the secret base. Tohru was carrying her picnic basket full of goodies for lunch alone with Yuki. Tohru managed to walk a little closer to Yuki as they continued walking, she had to find something to talk about but couldn't seem to find anything worth saying.

"U-um...Yuki?" Tohru finally spoke up.

"Yes Honda-san?.." Yuki glanced at Tohru as they were walking.

"I'm glad I get to spend some time alone with you today.." She smiled brightly.

Yuki blushed a light pink and smiled. "I'm glad too..."

They both arrived at the secret base and Tohru set the picnic basket down against the tree. They both put on their working gloves and started tending to the leeks and carrots. Tohru took great care as she harvested the vegetables and Yuki glanced over to watch as she did so. He thought about how gentle and caring she was to the plants and it made him smile.

"Honda-san...you're such a good gardener." He walked over and kneeled down next to her helping her harvest some leeks.

"Kyo isn't gonna like these for dinner...I remember the last time..." She sweatdropped some.

Yuki couldn't help but smirk some as he remembered that he made Kyo eat those leeks that time almost making him pass out.

"Yeah...I remember also.." He tried to hide the smirk on his face.

Tohru and Yuki finished with the harvesting of the vegetables and they both stood up wiping the sweat off their foreheads. Tohru glanced over to the strawberry patch and smiled, walking over to them and kneeling down to touch a small berry. Yuki blinked some and followed, standing behind Tohru and watching her as she did so.

"They're growing so wonderfully Yuki..." She kept smiling.

"Yes...they certainly are." He gave a warm smile and knelt down next to her again.

"Should we plant some more?" She looked at him.

"Yes, that would be wonderful.." He took some seeds out of a small pouch he was carrying and handed her some.

Tohru took the small hand-held shovel and started digging some small holes in the ground. Yuki did the same as well and put the seeds in the hole, scooping back up the dirt and covering the holes with it. Once they were done they both took off their gloves and went to go sit under the tree by the picnic basket.

"Are you ready to eat Yuki?" She started taking some food out of the basket.

"Yes I'm starving Honda-san.." He rested his head against the tree.

She handed him a riceball and watched him as he reached for it and took a bite. "Its very good...like always." He smiled.

They ate all the food in the basket and cleaned up. Tohru set the empty basket to the side and layed down on the grass looking up at the clouds in the sky. Yuki watched and slowly layed down next to her, looking up as well.

"It's very pretty..." She smiled.

"Yes...but...not as pretty as you." He muttered quietly.

"What was that Yuki?" She blinked some.

He slowly sat up and looked down at her. "It's not as pretty as you..Honda-san."

She blushed some and sat up with him. Too embarassed to say anything. He leaned over and brushed some hair out of her face and caressed her cheek.

"You're always so beautiful..." He blushed lightly and rested his hand back at her side.

"Yuki...I have to tell you something..." She looked down blushing red.

"What is it Honda-san?..." He glanced back up at the sky trying to hide his pink face.

She looked at him and rests one of her hands on his. "I...love you..."

**Haha! I'm just gonna leave you guys hanging...I think this chapter was WAY better than the first one...only because it wasn't so damn boring! XD I really hope you guys like it. Please read and review! I love you all! **

**-naomihazuki143**


	3. Love?

**Alright now, it has been a while since I added to this story. I guess with all of the worries about school and stuff, I haven't had much time to think of what to add to this story. I was just planning on ending it at the 2nd chapter, but I didn't want to upset the people that did read it. So we'll just see what happens, shall we?**

**Now as I recall, I left off when Tohru confessed her love to Yuki, mwehehe...I wonder what will happen next, ne?**

**A Strawberry Tale**: Chapter 3

Tohru had her hand on his and she blushed a crimson color. "I...love you, Yuki..."

Yuki sat there, staring at the sky, mostly shocked from what she said, he slowly looked down at her and gave the warmest smile. "H-Honda-san..."

A split second later, Yuki turned into his rat form.

Tohru's eyes widened and she waved around her arms. "Oh no!...Um! Erm! Gack!" She panicked and picked him up so he wouldn't get squished by his clothes.

He looked up at her with his purple, beady eyes and had red marks across his cheeks. "Thank you..."

She looked at him, still blushing. "..."

He blinked some. "Honda-san...are you okay?"

"Huh? Erm, I'm sorry!" She laughed nervously.

He put his little paw on her hand. "It's okay..." He sighed a little.

She blinked. "What's wrong?..."

He looked up at her once more. "It's just...saddens me, that...I can't hold you."

She blushed really red and accidentally dropped him. "Ahhh! Yuki!"

Before she could pick him up again, he turned back to his human form, sitting there naked, staring at her.

She stared at him for a moment and looked away quickly. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

He leaned forward and gave a kiss to her ear. "It's alright..." He slowly stood up and put his clothes back on.

She blinked a couple of times, then touched her ear in embarrassment.

She stood up also and looked at him after a few moments. "Yuki...how do you feel about me?.."

Yuki looked at her and gave a little smirk. "Honda-san..."

He came closer to her and she backed a little, but he continued to come closer to her. He came really close and pinned her against a nearby tree, looking at her closely.

"I...love you too..." He kissed her.

She closed her eyes and kissed him back. Blushing red and before she knew it, Yuki broke the kiss.

"But...I don't think our feelings can go on any further..." He muttered.

**Wow, before I get too ahead of myself, I'll let you guys dwell for a bit in this chapter. It seems like it will go on for a while after all. I hope more people get interested in this story, I suppose there aren't many Yukiru fans huh/ Please give me some reviews! I'll post a new chapter soon, promise!**

**-naomihazuki143**


	4. Forget?

**Okay, so I got this email today right? It was from one of my fans. It made me really happy so I'm gonna post this chapter for that person! Thank you!**

**A Strawberry Tale**: Chapter 4

"I don't think our feelings can go on any further..." Yuki muttered.

Tohru blinked and she looked at him, still dazed from the kiss. "W-What?..."

"Akito...won't allow it, I'm sorry Tohru..." He looked down, almost looking like he was crying. He then backed up from her and headed back to the house, leaving Tohru there all sad.

Tohru thought about what he said and looked down for a moment, then she picked up the picnic basket and slowly walked back to the house.

When she got back to the house, Yuki wasn't anywhere to be found in the living room, nor the kitchen. Most likely he was locked up in his room, so after Tohru put away her things, she walked up to her room also and lied on her bed, crying softly until she fell asleep.

The next day, Shigure and Kyo came back from their own outings. They had no clue as to what was going on in the house, Kyo went to Tohru's bedroom, looking for her.

"Tohru?..." He opened her door.

"Zzz..." Tohru was found still sleeping on her bed, which was unusual, because Tohru was always awake at this time.

He walked up to the bed slowly and watched her sleep, he reached his hand down to touch her hair, but before he could, she woke up.

"Nnn?..." She opened her eyes slowly and Kyo backed away quickly.

"Gack! Tohru! You're awake!" His cat ears were popping out from the sides of his head.

She slowly sat up and rubbed her eyes for a minute, then looked at him. "Kyo?...When did you get home?"

"Me and Shigure just got home this morning..." He muttered and rubbed the back of his head.

She stood up quickly. "Oh no! I haven't made anything to eat! I have to--.." She darted for the door and Kyo stopped her.

"What's wrong Tohru?...You were sleeping in late, that's not like you.." He had a bunch of concern on his face, which made Tohru blush a little.

"U-Um...nothing! Nothing at all!" She laughed nervously. "Don't worry about me Kyo!" She walked out of her room and to the kitchen to make something to eat.

Kyo watched her leave and after a few moments he followed, only to see Yuki peeking out of his room. "What are you looking at you stupid rat?" He glared.

Yuki glared back at him then came out of his room. "Nothing...just a stupid cat.." He muttered.

"You wanna take this outside!" Kyo yelled.

Yuki looked sad, which made Kyo have a weird look on his face. "Wha?..."

"I think I upset Tohru..." Yuki sighed.

"What the hell are you talking about? What did you do to her!" He gripped his shirt.

"It's none of your business baka neko!" He pushed him off his shirt.

"If you did anything to Tohru...I'll kick your ass!" He hissed.

Yuki ignored his comment and walked pass him down the stairs and into the kitchen to see Tohru.

"Tohru..." He looked at her and said her name quietly.

Tohru blinked and glanced back to look at him. "Y...Yuki?"

He walked up to her and stood next to her, giving her a sad look. "I...I'm sorry.."

Tohru blinked, then remembered everything that happened yesterday and looked down. "Oh...I...wanted to forget.."

Yuki looked a little surprised then looked down sadly. "Well...I don't think...I'll ever forget.."

**I think I'm gonna have writer's block! Ack! Hmmm...if any of you guys have any ideas for me, I would appreciate it very much! I would be sure to put your name in the next chapter for thanks!**

**Reviews, yes?**

**-naomihazuki143**


	5. New Love?

**Thanks to all of my fans! Especially Chamina, furryhatlover2543, and MElizabethT, for giving me the strength and ideas to support this chapter! I now know what to write! **

**A Strawberry Tale**: Chapter 5

"_I don't think...I'll ever forget..."_

That sentence rang in Tohru's mind all day. After Yuki had said that sentence, he left the kitchen and went to the living room for a brief moment and glared at Kyo before heading back up to his room.

Tohru set lunch on the table in the living room and sat down with Shigure and Kyo. She was eating quietly, and Shigure glanced over at Kyo and nudged his foot under the table to make him talk.

"Ack! What was that for stupid dog?" He hissed.

"What? I didn't do anything..." Shigure muttered, smirking some to himself.

"Hmph..." Kyo sighed quietly and looked at Tohru. "Tohru, say something, damnit!"

"Ah! Oh, um, I'm sorry! I was just..." She muttered.

"Thinking about that damn rat, ne?" He glared a little at her.

"N-No...not Yuki!" She yelled.

Everyone became silent, even Yuki heard his name yelled from the other room, causing him to bury his head under the sheets and his pillow.

Tohru stood up and had tears in her eyes, looking at Kyo with a sad face. She ran out of the living room and went up to the roof outside to sulk in sadness.

Kyo sat there for a moment, shocked that Tohru would yell at him, or even yell at all. Yuki must have meant a lot to her, he thought.

"Damnit..." He clenched his hand some and stood up.

"Kyo...go after her." Shigure was sitting there eating peacefully.

"No damnit! She loves him! She loves that stupid rat!" He looked down.

"Convince her to love you...maybe she will change her mind?" He smirked evilly, but Kyo didn't see.

"..." Kyo thought to himself for a moment, then walked out of the room and slowly climbed up the roof.

Tohru was sitting on the roof crying, she had her head buried in her legs.

Kyo silently walked to her and sat next to her, looking up at the sky. He then looked at her sadly.

"T...Tohru?" He looked at her.

Tohru stopped crying a few moments after he said her name and looked at him.

"N...Ne?" She rubbed her eyes.

"Just...just forget about that damn rat." He muttered. "He's...no good."

"Why?...I care about him.." She muttered.

What she said stabbed him like a sharp knife. He looked down for a moment then looked back at her.

"Damnit Tohru...care about me!" He yelled.

Her eyes widened and he kept looking at her, starting to blush slightly.

"I care...about you too, ya know..." He rubbed the back of his head. "...I love you Tohru..." He hid his face.

**Yay! A new chapter to my story! I'm so happy! Thank you to the people who are supporting me on my story. I'll post another chapter tomorrow, perhaps?**

**Reviews...now! **

**-naomihazuki143**


End file.
